Wild Drive
by RippledWaterx3
Summary: BleachHP crossover. Voldemort has started recruiting Hollows from Hueco Mundo so Dumbledore recruits the help of shinagami to Hogwarts. Old memories resurface, grudges come forth. Set during Harry's fourth year. Post Aizen.
1. Hollows, Shinigami, ZanpakutohOh My

**Wild Drive**  
**By Audrey**  
**Prologue**

--  
**Summary**: BleachHP crossover. Voldemort has started recruiting Hollows from Hueco Mundo so Dumbledore recruits the help of shinagami to Hogwarts. Old memories resurface for those who have been here once before as the war rages on. Set during Harry's fourth year. Post Aizen.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter. All info on Shinagami and Rukongai and Soul Society was taken from Wikipedia and any info pertaining to the series was taken from the manga. Anything Harry Potter was taken from the books.  
**Notes**: It focuses more on the hollows and fighting rather than the whole tournament so you won't see me describing the tasks in depth. I apologize for that, but I feel it quite pointless to redescribe the whole tasks if I'm not really putting any change in them, if I do…then yea.  
--  
Shuuhei Aisuka steadied herself against the huge hollow in front of her. This was not going to be easy.

Slash. Thrust. Swipe. Score. She'd succeeded in cutting off one of its huge tentacles. To any random passerby, it would seem weird because nothing could be seen. Invisibile thrusts and the swipe of a zanpakutoh might be classified as 'just the wind' and the growl of a hollow might be deemed as 'bad weather looming'.

Panting hard, Aisuka prepared to release her zanpakutoh's shikai, but before she got the chance to, a bolt of red light whizzed by her and hit the hollow.

_Stupefy!_

Aisuka whirled around. Impossible! Was it another shinigami? But she'd never heard of this stupefy spell before. She didn't believe it existed in the years she had studied kido. She whirled around, ready to attack whoever it was. To her surprise, it was a young boy, he looked around the age of fourteen or fifteen in human physical appearance, perched on his face were blacked rimmed glasses, he had a mop of messy jet black hair. Distinctly hidden behind it was a lightning bolt shaped scar, his eyes were wide, his hands were trembling.

"What was..._that_? Who are you?" He asked shakily.

"You...can see me?" Aisuka asked amazed. "Is it possible? But yes. You're spirit energy is quite great." Aisuka whispered in awe.

"My what? Of course I can see you! You're human after all!" He retorted as if it were an obvious stupid question.

"No. I'm not human. I am a _shinagami_. A death god. Mere humans cannot see me with the naked eye. But your spirit energy is great. Who are you?"

"I asked you first. But I suppose I can say, I'm Harry Potter."

"Gomen. Forgive me for being rude. I am Shuuhei Aisuka, third seat of squad six in Gotei Thirteen. I'm filling in for Vice Captain Abarai while he is semi-demoted at the moment."

"Third seat of squad six? Go-tay Thirteen? Vice Captain? What's this? I don't get it. And what's a shinagami? Death god? I'm really confused. I think fighting Voldemort is getting to me." Harry rubbed his temples tiredly.

"If you have time, I can explain."

Harry looked at his watch. Classes were over for the day and dinner didn't start for awhile. He supposed he could listen.

"I have time. So, what's your story?"

"We might want to go somewhere more private. Your friends might think you're crazy talking to thin air."

Harry wasn't sure what to make of this but agreed. They sat on a grassy spot at the edge of the lake.

"Well...as I've mentioned, my name is Shuuhei Aisuka. I'm not a 'human' as you put it, but in fact a shinagami or a death god. Contrary to the name, I do not bring death among people, I send people to the afterlife. To what you humans call 'heaven' but we call it Soul Society. Simply because it is not heaven. It is not a place where you do as you please. In fact, it's quite like Earth except not as dangerous." Aisuka paused for a moment allowing Harry to absorb the information in.

"Uh huh. So there's no such thing as heaven, but you send souls or dead people to this Soul Society place. I think I get it." Harry said.

"Anyways, in the world there are two types of souls, pluses and minuses. The pluses are the good souls who have done good in life. After they die, they are sent to Soul Society. However, sometimes, plus souls linger on Earth, unable to part. Over time, they develop into Hollows. When this happens, shinagami are called to extinguish these hollows and send them to Soul Society to be purified. But, some hollows are created as soon as they die, those are sent directly to hell, because they have sinned in their past life too."

"Uh huh. So, that thing you were fighting, was that a hollow?"

"Yes. Hollows can create other hollows by absorbing souls. They survive by eating souls of deceased and shinagami. They like souls with high spirit energy, hence I think that's why it went here."

"So, you're saying that Hollow was trying to eat someone in our school?"

"I guess. Shinagami are only sent to extinguish, we hardly get told reasons." Aisuka brushed a stray piece of grass from her black robe.

"Oh. But how come I can see you?"

"It seems that your spirit energy level is quite high. Very few humans can actually see shinagami or hollow. The last one I knew of, is the one that my captain's imouto is with right now, Kurosaki Ichigo. You seem to have as much spirit energy as him. Have you received training on how to contain it?"

"Contain my energy? Why?"

"Your spirit energy is leaking out. It slowly is affecting people close to you, such as your friends. Over time, if you are unable to control it, you will also involve your friends in great danger with hollow and arrancar."

"Arrancar?"

"Hollow shinagami hybrid. We don't have much information on them. We just know that they are hollows able to transform between shinagami and hollow state." Aisuka explained. Harry nodded, unsure of how to respond.

"So, about controlling my spirit energy, how am I supposed to do that?"

"We'll see. For now I must leave. My time here has been too long and I've been called back to Soul Society. Farewell Harry. We will meet again."

Harry nodded. "Yea. Bye." Aisuka only smiled as she headed off towards the Forbidden Forest. Harry sat up and shook his head. First Voldemort, now these hollow thingies. Would it get any weirder? Then he remembered, the first task was coming up in the Triwizard Tournament. Merlin help him.

--  
Chapter One  
Hollows, Shinagami, Zanpakutoh, and a Poltergist.  
--  
The first task came and went. While Harry was busy contemplating the use of the Golden Egg, he had almost forgotten about Shuuhei Aisuka and his encounter with the hollow and shinagami altogether. It wasn't until one day when Harry had fallen asleep studying, Professor Moody woke him up and told him to go to Dumbledore's office for something urgent. Harry had nearly tripped running up the stone staircase, pausing at the gargoyle and nearly shouting 'Toffee', Harry wondered what could possibly be so important. At the door, Harry composed himself for a moment then knocked. Opening the door, he was very surprised to see the same head of dark purple hair that he had only almost forgotten about.

"Ah, here's Harry now. Harry, this is Ms. Shuuhei Aisuka, she says that you have met before." Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded then wondered who the man next to her was. He had spiky dark purple hair, on one side of his face were three vertical scars and on the other side was a '69'.

"Konnichiwa Harry! It's nice to be seeing you again." Aisuka smiled.

"Ah...but didn't you tell me that only people with high amounts of spiritual energy can see you guys? Does that mean Professor Dumbledore has high spiritual energy too?"

"Of course. Dumbledore-sama is a great wizard." The purple haired man retorted.

Harry blushed. Of course Dumbledore could see them. He was a hundred times more powerful than Harry himself.

"Ahmm, but...won't everyone think it kind of weird that Professor Dumbledore and I are talking to thin air?" Harry asked.

"That's what gigai are for bakamono." The purple haired man said again.

"Be nice aniki! They don't know what a _gigai _is! I only explained hollow and purpose of shinagami to Harry." Aisuka scolded the man.

"Ah. Whatever. Gigai are temporary bodies. Shinagami use them if we get stuck on earth. That way we can act like normal human beings until we can fix whatever problem happened." The man summed it up.

"Ah! Gomen nesai. I haven't introduced aniki yet." Aisuka said, turning to Harry, "This is Shuuhei Hisagi, my _aniki_, I believe you guys say, older brother?"

Harry nodded. This day was getting weirder. First a shinagami, now another. What was wrong?

"Anyways, to the point." Hisagi cut in, "We're here for very important purposes. Over the past few months, our shinagami have been getting numerous calls to this area involving hollows and from what we've kept up with, these hollows have been attacking what are thought of as 'famous' people in your place. The point is, Hitsugaya and Ukitake taichou decided to do some research and we found out that you people battle your own evil god thing, correct?"

"Voldemort?" Harry supplied hopefully.

"Yea. Vold- whatever. Anyways," Hisagi continued, "As the recent attacks of hollows have been growing here, we've come to a hypothesis that this Voldie fellow is trying to ally himself with Hueco Mundo in hopes of accomplishing whatever evil thing he needs done, and since not many can see hollows, it's an easy cover up for him."

Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully. It did make sense.

"So, Soul Society has sent a proposal to you, Dumbledore-sama, that two shinagami stay at your prestigous school and watch out for it because it has been said that Voldemort's greatest enemy is protected within these castle walls. In other words, Soul Society would to ally with you. Soul Society will send its shinagami to exterminate hollows and protect this school in exchange that you keep an eye on Voldemort and his doings with Hueco Mundo."

"But we already do that! You can't just...say its for that. You've got to have some other reasons!" Harry pointed out.

"Soul Society does have its own reasons, but we are unable to disclose that information at this time. However, in the future, if it does apply, we will discuss it." Aisuka said seriously.

Harry let it go. For some reason however, there was a thought in both Aisuka and Hisagi's eyes pressuring Dumbledore to accept their deal. Something almost pleading. Dumbledore was quiet for a few moments, then extended his hand.

"I have chosen to accept your deal. Sit, we have many things to discuss. Oh, Harry. You stay to. I'm sure you'll find that some of these things pertain to you as well." Dumbledore summoned three chairs to his office.

"I find that, the easiest way for you two," Dumbledore nodded towards Hisagi and Aisuka, "To blend in with the population, is to become students at Hogwarts. Aisuka looks about Harry's physical age, so she shall be placed in fourth year. Hisagi on the other hand, could pass for a rather mature seventh year, so there he will stay. For now, I will put you both in Gryffindor. As for...background information."

"Soul Society has already established that." Hisagi interuppted.

"Oh?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Yes. Aisuka and I are brother and sister. We are from Karakura Town and have moved here because both parents are deceased and we were offered security and comfort at Hogwarts by you. We have estranged from the rest of the family and we have no bloodline, assuming in your world, it means that we are...muggles?" Hisagi said.

"I guess that's a nicer way of putting it." Harry muttered, though he knew it wasn't muggles that was the word, in reality it was 'mudblood' but Harry didn't feel the need to tell Hisagi that yet.

"Very well. And Ms. Aisuka was mentioning earlier that Harry needed to learn and control his spirit energy? How is that to be done?" Dumbledore switched the topic.

Aisuka glanced at her brother who nodded.

"What we'd like to do to keep Harry's spirit energy under control is to...teach him how to channel his energy into a zanpakutoh." Aisuka said.

"A zan-pack-too?" Harry asked confused.

"Zanpakutoh. A soul slayer. Like this one." Aisuka pulled out a slim blade from the sheath on her back. It was the one that she'd been using to kill that hollow thingie when they'd first met, Harry noted.

"A zanpakutoh is a Shinagami's greatest weapon and friend." Aisuka explained, "Every shinagami has one. Harry will be taught zanjutsu, swordsmanship. A zanpakutoh is not only a tool but a living being. A zanpakutoh has its own spirit and can regenerate again if broken. As a shinigami gains power, the zanpakutoh can change form by the inner being manifesting itself to a greater degree in the outside world. The sword and the inner being are synonymous to each other. Zanpakutoh are used to fight hollows and other shinigami as well as to liberate or help pluses ascend to Soul Society."

Harry nodded. "So how do I get mine? Do I just go out and buy one?"

"No. You will obtain yours somehow. My sister and I will be teaching you."

"Ahh...okay."

"Further more, do you think it is possible to be able to teach him kido, nii-samma?" Aisuka looked to her brother. Hisagi nodded.

"He is strong enough. Once he can control his reitatsu, he should be able too."

"Ray-tatsu?" Harry asked.

"Spiritual prescence."

"Oh."

"Then it's settled. You two may begin classes tomorrow. Well. I think it's almost time for dinner. Shall we proceed then?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded, his stomach growling. He'd contemplate all of this tonight. Shinagami. Kido. Zanpakutoh. Merlin, it was alot to learn in one day.

At dinnertime that night, Harry listened as Dumbledore introduced Hisagi and Aisuka to the school, telling the students to make them feel at home. The Gryffindors, interested at having new students, immediately hoarded the pair as soon as they sat down.

"Is your hair color natural?"

"Are those tattoos real? Gee!"

Harry almost felt sorry for them, seeing the uncomfortable look on Hisagi's face. Aisuka however, managed to keep a cheery facade, turning down dates and answering questions. Hisagi on the other hand, looked ready to kill at the next female who attempted to touch his hair.

--  
The next day after lunch, in the fourth floor corrider, Harry was stopped by both Hisagi and Aisuka.

"Time to go work on your spiritual energy!" Aisuka said cheerfully.

Harry groaned, he'd almost forgotten.

"C'mon! It'll be fun! It's not that hard." Aisuka said.

By hard, Harry wondered if she meant for a shinagami or a human.

"At least Rukia said that Ichigo said that it wasn't that hard. But we're not going to make it as hard as Kisuke did with Ichigo. You know, aniki, Kisuke pushed Ichigo's spirit out of his body, cut off the Chain of Fate, made Tessai tie him up with the way of binding, pushed him into a huge hole, and made Ichigo crawl out of the there before the chain completely wasted away? Rukia said that Ichigo almost became a hollow. He still is half hollow." Aisuka bubbled away while they walked towards the empty Transfiguration classroom.

"Errr..." Harry was confused. Ichigo? Rukia? Way of Binding? Chain of Fate? What was all this about?

"Uh huh. Anyways, today I'll start off by explaining zanpakutoh releases and the basics of Soul Society. To understand it is the most important thing. There are two releases of zanpakutoh. Shikai and bankai. Shikai is the initial release and bankai is the final. Shikai isn't that hard to reach but bankai is something that takes up to ten years and usually only captain level shinagami have mastered it. Both Aisuka and I are still working on bankai." Hisagi explained.

Aisuka came out with a huge slide projector. She turned it on and out came a picture of an old man with a cane.

"This is Yamamoto Sou-Taichou. He is the first captain of squad one on Gotei Thirteen. The oldest and most respected and powerful man in Gotei Thirteen. He founded the shinagami academy and is a well respected leader. Do you see a sword on him?" Hisagi asked. Seeing Harry shake his head he continued, "Good. I don't either. That's because Yamamoto Sou-Taichou's zanpakutoh is concealed into," Hisagi jabbed the picture of the cane that the old man was holding, "Into a walking stick. Yamamoto Sou-Taichou has the strongest fire based zanpakutoh in all of Soul Society. Most people get dizzy by just looking at him. That is how powerful he is. Next picture." Hisagi said.

The picture changed to another one. This one was a picture of a sword, next to it was another sword, and another. Hisagi pointed to the first one.

"This is Yamamoto Sou-Taichou's zanpakutoh. The name is Ryujin Jakka, which means Flowing Blade Like Flame." Hisagi pointed to the second picture of the sword, "This is the first release, shikai, and the final, bankai. His zanpakutoh has the power to fight two captain level shinagami at the same time. Hence, powerful. Next."

The next picture was a picture of a girl, she had short black hair and two braids wrapped in white cloth.

"This is Soi Fong taichou. The leader of the Special Ops. Her zanpakutoh looks like a normal katana." Hisagi pointed to the sword, "But, when released, it shrinks and becomes the size of a stinger. It is worn around her finger and if it touches the same place twice, that thing or person will be killed. Next." Hisagi finished.

The next picture was a picture of a white haired man with closed eyes and an unwavering smile almost smirk. His face gave Harry the chills.

"What is he doing on here? He should've been removed as soon as he left!" Hisagi bellowed. Aisuka quickly clicked to the fourth slide. "Are you taking notes? These type of zanpakutoh are important!" Hisagi barked.

Harry nodded. He had attempted to copy down every single word that Hisagi had just told him.

"Good. Anyways..." Now the screen showed a picture of a pretty woman who had a soft face and long black hair.

"This is Unohana Taichou. Captain of the Fourth Unit and leader of the Medical Squad. She tends to all medical injuries, hence her zanpakutoh wouldn't be much a sword." Hisagi pointed to a giant monster that resembled a stingray. This is Unohana Taichou's zanpakutoh. Minazuki. It heals people. So not all zanpakutoh are sharp pointy swords." Hisagi emphasized. "Next! And it better not be Aizen."

Two clicks followed and the next one was a picture of a long dark haired...man? He had a long white scarf and were those...noodles in his hair?

"This is Kuchiki Taichou. He--" Hisagi was interuppted by Aisuka.

"This is my captain. I want to explain Byakuya-sama." Aisuka pouted.

"Fine fine. You explain Mr. Arsehole." Hisagi muttered and sat down by Harry. Aisuka smiled and lept up to the screen.

"This is my captain, Byakuya Kuchiki. He's captain of the sixth division and probably the most powerful captain ever." Aisuka said excitedly. Harry momentarily wondered if Aisuka adored her captain that much. He seemed to have a pretty stern exterior. He reminded Harry of Professor McGonogall vaguely. Nice at times but stern and strict.

"He's the 28th noble head of the Kuchiki clan and he's the strongest person in his whole clan's history. He's awesome at flash step and he's older brother to my friend, Rukia." Aisuka then pointed to a slim sword.

"This is Kuchiki Taichou's zanpakutoh. It's called Senbonzakura. It means Thousands of Cherry Blossoms. The initial release, 'chire' or scatter, lets his blade dissolve and scatter into billions of pieces which in the light makes it look like sakura petals. They're really lethal and I'll be surprised to whoever isn't in coma by the time he's finished. Byakuya's bankai has another form called Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, or 'scene of massacre'. Senkei unites the scattered petals into complete swords that form four rows around taichou and his opponent. The swords do not have to attack all at once; taichou can call single blades down and into his hands one by one as needed. However, he can use all the blades at once in one immensely powerful strike." Aisuka said proudly. "Then there's the final release. Bankai. Senbonzakura's final form, called shūkei or final scene, it is reserved for when taichou is too tired to fight with his bankai. It compresses all of the swords into a single blade, further enhancing his power. It is called hakuteiken, white imperial sword. In this form, taichou grows pure white wings and a halo-like circle in the back, made of spiritual power." Aisuka said happily.

"Enough, imouto. We came to teach him about zanpakutoh. Not your captain's life. Yes. We know. Byakuya is amazing. But he's a freaking damn asshole. So let's get on with it. Next slide." 

But just then, the bell rang. Hisagi sighed. "We'll continue this tomorrow." Hisagi said and turned off the projector. Harry nodded, relieved to be away from zanpakutoh for awhile. All of this information was making his mind spin.

"Yea. Tonight however, we're going to teach you basic skill method with the sword, so that when you get your zanpakutoh you'll be ready enough to use it. We have to contact Kisuke however, on how to get your zanpakutoh. Oh yea, if anyone asks where you've been, you're supposed to say that you've been tutoring me and Hisagi in English since we've only just come." Aisuka said.

Harry nodded. "Later then."

"Bye Harry!" Aisuka called out. Harry shook his head. This was all a little too much to comprehend at the moment. And he still hadn't told Ron or Hermione yet. How long would he have to keep it a secret? Dumbledore hadn't told him yet but he hoped it wasn't that much longer before he could tell his two best friends about it. On top of all of that, Harry still hadn't figured out his Golden Egg yet and time was running short. And didn't McGonagall say she had something to see the whole Gryffindor house about today?  
--  
Back in the still empty Transfiguration classroom, Hisagi rubbed his temples and sighed as he plucked out the last slide from the projector. Seeing at who it was, he growled in distaste. Kaname Tosen. His former captain. A traitor to Soul Society. Hisagi crushed the slide under his foot without a second thought and walked away leaving his little sister puzzled at the sudden change of behavior.

"Let's go Aisuka. We're supposed to be in the common room now." Hisago said to his sister.

Aisuka nodded and followed him out, turning off the lights to the Transfiguration classroom, leaving behind three broken slides. The faces still smiling up at them.

_Tosen. Aizen. Ichimaru._

The Gryffindor common room was abuzz with eager students.

"Tutoring the new chick, Harry? How lucky you are!" A voice echoed throughout the vast room. Hisagi scoffed. More like the other way around.

"Oohh...the new boy is soo dreamy." Lovesick voices echoed.

"Attention!" McGonagall walked in followed by Filch and Mrs. Norris, Filch was carrying an old record player and heaved it onto a table. Dusting it off, he tested it.

"Now, as you may know..." McGonagall started...

--  
Aisuka lazed on top of a couch inside the common room. Feeling particularly bored and having finished all her 'homework', there was nothing left to do. As for sparring, she had no one to spar with, except for Hisagi, who was nowhere to be found at the moment. Recounting the portraits on the wall again, she groaned. Was there nothing to do in this castle at all? It was huge. It was impossible not to find anything to do. Aisuka got up and exited. Surely there had to be something.

SPLAT.

Aisuka looked up, something had fallen down. Drenching her in cold, no freezing, water. She looked around for the culprit but found no one in sight except...for a nasty cackling little fellow sitting in midair.

"You! You did this to me! But...what are you? You don't seem like a wandering spirit." Aisuka asked.

The little man cackled.

"Of course I'm not. I'm just poor Peevsy Weevsy. Nothing to do but wreak havoc on all students all the time." He said.

"I didn't ask who you were, I asked what you were." Aisuka said rudely, somewhat annoyed by this little ghost.

"Oh really? I asked what you were." Peeves mimicked, "Well, can't go off revealing myself to strangers. Ta ta!" And with a snap, Peeves was gone.

"WHY YOU! COME BACK HERE!" Aisuka shouted.

A distant cackling was heard in the distance, followed by a new voice.

"Ah. A damsel in distress? Would you like our assistance, ma'am?" A tall red haired boy asked, a goofy grin on his face.

"See you've been bothered by Peeves. Resident poltergist." An identical boy appeared next to the first.

"Twins." Aisuka muttered under her breath, "Annoying twins. Reminds me of Shunsui Taichou times two."

"Excuse the rudeness, ma'am, but I'm Frederick Johann Weasley." The first one said, conjuring up a towel.

"And I'm George Kalvin Weasley." The second one added.

"Resident pranksters. Hogwarts biggest trouble. Or you can call us Fred and George." Fred winked.

"Yes...well, I..." Aisuka began.

"So what are you doing this fine day, wandering the corridors by yourself? Shouldn't you be doig homework?" George asked with mock concern.

"I finished." Aisuka said.

"Ah, a smart one. Reminds me of Hermione, doesn't she Fred?" George replied.

"Yes indeed." Fred said.

"So where might you be going?"

"I'm going to spar. Or attempt to." Aisuka said hotly.

"Spar? Like duel?"

"I guess."

"Well then, I could do with the excitement, let's go!" Fred said grabbing Aisuka's hand and leading her towards the lake.

"But I never agreed to!"

"Who says you had a say?"

Aisuka hmphed and allowed herself to be dragged away. Maybe Soul Society wouldn't mind if she sent two twin boys to their deaths a little earlier than planned with a zanpakutoh and the way of destruction.

--  
Two hours later, just as the sun was setting and Aisuka was ready to deflect another stupefy spell back at Fred and George, Harry appeared breathless.

"Aisuka...your brother...wanted...me to tell you...that...lessons...transfiguration classroom...kee-do..."

"Ah! Kuso!" Aisuka yelped nearly dropping the black ball of energy in her hands. She aimed it far away and let it go, watching it explode in the distance. "Ja! C'mon Harry!" Aisuka picked up her zanpakutoh and grabbed Harry's arm. "We're late! Oh well, I'm late! Kuso!" And off they ran.

"What...were...you guys doing?" Harry asked, running along beside Aisuka. He was slightly ahead, seeing as he was more fit through his quidditch training, Aisuka was rather fast too but she wasn't used to running such long distances in a gigai. "Do they know about the whole shinagami thing?"

"Those...idiots had a nerve to challenge me to spar. They used their wand thingies and kept stupefying me...but it was fine, gave me some kido practice. I was about to throw another destruction spell, a harmless one, at them when you came. And no, neither know, but they're both quite fascinated with kido." Aisuka said.

"Oh. So kido is like wandless magic?" Harry asked as they reached the entrance.

"No. It's demon arts." Aisuka said not really understanding.

"So it is wandless magic?"

"It's demon arts! I told you that!"

"But it doesn't use a wand! So it's wandless magic!"

"KIDO!"

"WANDLESS MAGIC!"

"KIDOOOOO!"

"WANDLESS MAGIC!"

"ENOUGH!"

Both whirled around to find an amused Hisagi casually leaning against the doorframe.

"Aniki! Tell Harry that kido is not wandless magic, it's DEMON ARTS!" Aisuka said pouting to her brother.

"Imouto-chan, you're both right," Hisagi said walking towards them and ruffling his sister's dark purple hair, "Kido is demon arts but it's wandless magic because it doesn't use a wand. Now let's go explain to Harry what kido actually is. Then we'll get into Yumichika's kido based zanpakutoh."

Aisuka huffed then glared at Harry. Both were thinking the exact same thing.  
_  
You may have won this battle, but I haven't lost the war!_

_--_

**-Fin. Chap. 'o1-**

_Good, bad, delete, keep? Tell me in some feedback and reviews please. _


	2. Killing Without Killing

**Wild Drive**  
**By Audrey**  
**Chapter 2**  
**Killing Without Killing**  
**--**  
**Summary:** BleachHP crossover. Voldemort has started recruiting Hollows from Hueco Mundo so Dumbledore recruits the help of shinigamito Hogwarts. Memories resurface and old grudges come forth. Set during Harry's fourth year. Post Aizen.  
**Disclaimer: **Bleach isn't mine, it's Tite Kubo's. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Is my name Tite Kubo or JK Rowling? No.  
**Notes: **Just to clarify, they met unformally before the first task, but formally after the first. So right now it's somewhere between the first task and the Yule Ball. Not exactly the Yule Ball though. I don't plan on making it go that fast. Oh yea. Fear not. Ron and Hermione and the rest will appear shortly. I'm thinking around when I start focusing on the Yule Ball. Okie dokie? Oh btw, they're all on relatively good terms with Kisuke and Yoruichi. Anyone want to tell me Hisagi's zanpakutoh's name and the shikai and bankai? I can find no information whatsoever on it. Thanks for all the reviews correcting my mistakes. I appreciate it. I'll try and fix the ones about Kuchiki-taichou, but as for the ones on Hisagi's name, we'll just leave it at Shuhei being his last name, and Hisagi his first. Okay? Good. I'm too lazy to change it. Besides, it sounds so much more better that way. And what else? Hitsugaya and other shinigami will all come in very soon. -smile-. And on Byakuya's name. Sorry. I was just trying to add some variation. Thanks for pointing it out though. Won't happen again. -bows humbly- Anything else I need to fix? Just tell me in a review and I'll work on it. Btw, can someone provide me some info on the arrancar arc? Like a sypnosis? Or where I can get a sypnosis? Deeply appreciated. I've only watched/read to the Bount arc. Thanks for all the reviews.  
**--**

Two weeks after the whole 'Kido is Wandless Magic' incident, Hisagi was pacing back and forth in his room waiting for something very important. He was waiting for a letter from Hitsugaya. Beside him, finishing up 'Quidditch Thru The Ages' was Aisuka. She was scowling by the fact that Soul Society hadn't thought up something as ingenious as to play games on flying cleaning materials. Harry, was doing the last of his Charms essay and puzzled at why Hisagi was pacing so much. He had gone to his usual 'shinigamilesson' only to discover from Hisagi that he wasn't learning anything today and the only thing they were doing was waiting for an important letter from a very important person. When asked who, Hisagi told Harry to shut up and do 'his damn homework' before 'his head was sliced off with a zanpakutoh' for being an idiot. Taking the threat seriously, Harry was now attempting to be fully absorbed in his homework while wondering what in the world Hisagi was waiting for.

"Aisuka? Shouldn't we have gotten whatever we're waiting for by now? Dozens of owls have come past here..." Harry asked Aisuka casually.

"We're not waiting for an owl. We're waiting for a butterfly." Aisuka replied.

"A butterfly? But that's going to be impossible to see!" Harry sputtered.

"We're not waiting for any old butterfly, bakamono. We're waiting for a death butterfly. One used by shinagami. Okay? So be patient. It takes awhile. Hitsugaya said he sent whatever it was out only a couple of hours ago. I wouldn't be surprised if the butterfly got lost."

"Oh." Harry decided to let the matter drop as he continued his homework.

"Oh screw this. I'm bored too. Let's play a game." Aisuka said, dropping the book on the table. She pulled out a small dark blue notebook and opened it. "We'll test how well you've remembered all your stuff." She said happily. Harry groaned. He should've just shut up while he had the chance.

"Fine. Test me on anything. I'll know it." Harry said, over confident. In reality, he wasn't sure the difference between 'Zabimaru' and 'Zangetsu' yet.

"Okay. Here goes." Aisuka said flipping open the book. Hisagi looked at the pair with amusement. "What type of zanpakutoh does Yumichika own?"

"Ahhh...a magic based one...that's not the word, a demon...no, a kido based zanpakutoh!" Harry said.

"Good. Why is Zaraki Kenpachi different from all the other shinigamicaptains?"

"He...hasn't achieved bankai or shikai. He doesn't even know his sword's name." Harry said dully. They'd been over this fact billions of times.

"Mmhmm, how do you distinguish a captain from a vice captain?"

"Captains wear huge billowy white robes while vice captains do not."

"Who's Matsumoto's favorite drinking partner?" Aisuka grinned.

"That dude who wears the pink overcoat and ridiculous hat."

"Shunsui. But that's close enough. Aniki! We should tell that to him. Pink overcoat and ridiculous hat. Ha!" Aisuka called to her brother who grinned in amusement, "Anyways, what's Hitsugaya's favorite food?"

(Hee. Random silly questions. I love thee)

Harry wondered why he was being forced to answer these useless questions, Aisuka had merely told him so that he wouldn't offend all the honorable shinigamiwhen he went up to Soul Society.

"Watermelon."

The questions went on for another considerable twenty minutes until a small black butterfly came in. Seeing this, Aisuka quickly shut the book but not before, "One last question!" By this time, Harry had almost dozed off, "Are you a baka or not?"

"Huh? Yea...sure...whatever...WHAT! I AM NOT AN IDIOT!" Harry said suddenly wide awake and fully comprehending the question.

"Glad to see you've been keeping up your basic Japanese too." Aisuka giggled then turned to Hisagi. "What's it say, aniki?" She asked quietly, noticing that the butterfly was still flapping its wings.

"Hitsugaya says...that...he has a theory that if we do what Kisuke did to Ichigo. Basically kill him without killing him and hope he becomes a shinigamion time or else we'll have to put out an obituarary saying we murdered Harry. How wonderfully thoughtful." Hisagi said as the butterfly flew away.

Harry's eyes widened. Kill him without killing him? What in Merlin's beard did that mean?

"So we have to kill him without killing him. Great idea! But I don't have a spirit glove like Rukia. Do you, aniki?" Aisuka said thoughtfully.

'They're actually going to go through with this nutty plan?' Harry thought suddenly feeling sick. 'What if it doesn't work? What if I'm never able to harness my spirit energy?'

"Nah. Why would I be carrying a spirit glove around when I can just get in and out of my gigai easily? I suppose we'll have to ask Kisuke more on this matter though. I don't wanna be framed if something goes wrong." Hisagi said. Aisuka nodded.

"Hey Harry, fancy going to Japan this winter?" Aisuka said turning to him smiling.

Harry could only nod weakly.

"It's settled then! We're off to Karakura this Christmas! I'm going to tell Rukia." Aisuka said, "And about the killing without killing part Harry, don't dwell on it too much." Aisuka smiled and skipped off.

Harry nodded. 'Don't dwell on it too much? As if!' Harry quietly packed up his Charms homework and supplies.

"Seriously though, Harry, don't dwell on it. We'll make sure you don't actually die." Hisagi said grinning. "It's not like we'll be any better off if we did let you die."

--  
The next few days passed by in a blur. Harry almost forgot about the whole killing without killing incident. He was too busy wondering who he should ask out for the Yule Ball. It was almost as challenging as remembering all the requirements for even catergorizing and slaying a hollow. Harry shook his head as yet he passed another group of Beauxbatons girls. He turned to Ron and sighed.

"Why must they all travel in packs? Can't they come out alone or something?" Harry asked as he smiled nervously at a passing bunch of Hufflepuff girls.

"Beats me, mate. Why don't you ask the transfer chick? I mean she's pretty much alone, unless she's with her brother." Ron replied eyeing Fleur Delacour.

"Yea but she's already been asked."

"How do you know?"

"George sent her an exploding sugar quill the other day."

"My own brother? But how does that mean he asked her?"

"When it exploded, it formed the words 'See you at the dance.'" Harry said.

"Oh. Well then, suck up the courage and ask...Fleur. I mean, two champions together can't be that weird can it?" Ron wondered.

"Like she'd go with me? I'm 'just a leetle boy.'" Harry said mimicking the French accent.

"Ha! Yea. But the ball is only a couple of days away. Reckon we can go ask Hermione if she's got a date?"

"I dunno. S'worth a try." Harry said as he and Ron walked to the potions classroom.

(AN: I absolutely adore this scene from the movie, hence I'm writing it in here. It's not exact though.)

Inside the potions classroom as everyone was doing their work, Ron turned to Harry and sighed.

"At this rate, we'll be the only one without dates. Well besides Neville." Ron said miserably.

"He could always take himself." Harry grinned.

"Right but still."

Hermione turned to both boys.

"For your information, Neville's already gotten a date."

"Oh no. Now that makes me really depressed." Ron moaned as Fred flipped a piece of paper his way. Ron opened up the parchment, in scrawly handwriting it read, 'Get a move on or all the good ones will be gone.'

"Well who are you taking then?" Ron hissed. Fred thumbed to Angelina. "What! You've already asked her?" Ron groaned.

"Good point." Said Fred, then he threw a paper ball at Angelina who was sitting beside Katie and Alicia. Angelina looked up at Fred, "Yo Angelina. You and me, go to the ball?" Fred said mimicking the actions of dancing and winked at her.

"Sure." Angelina whispered back. Fred grinned than turned to Ron.

"See, little bro? Easy as pie."

Ron stared then turned to Hermione.

"Hey Hermione! You and me, go to the ball?" Ron said mimicking Fred.

"For your information, I've already got a date."

"Who is it then?"

"I won't say." Hermione huffed packing up her homework and turning in her essay, then hissing at Ron, "And the next time you want to ask me, ask me first, not as a last resort!" And with that she huffed out of the room.

"Well that went well." Ron muttered.

Harry's mind however, was reeling with whether he could still ask Cho or not.

--  
The days numbering to the Yule Ball passed quickly. Each day where he spent time with Hisagi and Aisuka, he wondered if he'd truly be killed. Choosing to put the fact behind him, as Hisagi nor Aisuka mentioned it any further, Harry concentrated on his sparring skills. He remembered at how Hisagi had nearly died of shock when told he'd never picked up a sword except for that one time during the Chamber of Secrets, but he neglected to mention that, as Harry did not feel it was wise to explain his whole past to them yet.

"Hey. Hisagi? Aisuka? When can I tell Ron and Hermione about all this?"

"I dunno. Dumbledore-sama never said you couldn't right? So why not just be honest with your friends. Sooner or later it'll affect them too. In fact, it's probably already started to." Aisuka said brushing off her shinigamirobes and pulling grabbing a wooden sword. "So tell them."

"Or else, it'll really be hard to explain when hollows start randomly coming after them." Hisagi added.

"Oh. How should I break it to them? I can't just go and say, evil souls are after you because of me."

"I suppose not." Aisuka said lunging for Harry's torso with the wooden sword, "But, you could always start like how I explained it to you."

"How did you explain it to me?" Harry wondered dodging Aisuka's blow and narrowly swiping Hisagi's arm with his sword.

"I told you what I was. A shinagami. You can go by telling Ron and Hermione that you are training to be a shinigamiso you can harness your spirit energy. It'll take off from there."

"Oh. So I'm supposed to go to Ron and Hermione and tell them..." Harry was interrupted by two pairs of voices.

"Tell us what?" Hermione asked.

All three, Harry, Aisuka, and Hisagi froze in place.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Just that I needed help with my transfiguration homework and if Ron wanted to borrow my copy of Quidditch Weekly?" Harry laughed nervously. He was not ready to break the news yet.

"Oh really? For your information, we finished all your homework last night and you gave Ron the copy of Quidditch Weekly this morning." Hermione said, hands on her hips.

"Did I? Must've forgotten." Harry said trying to hide his sword.

"Harry. We know something's going on. We've known it for quite awhile. We were just wondering when you'd come outright and tell us. It's quite a poor lie that you're helping Hisagi and Aisuka with their English, seeing how it's virtually flawless thanks to a language charm." Hermione pointed out.

"Yea. You don't need to hide anything from us." Ron added.

Harry looked from Hisagi, who nodded, to Hermione and Ron. He took a deep breath and began.

"See, the reason that I've been with Hisagi and Aisuka is that..."

After a good two hours of questions and amazement, Hermione finally finished up her last question and received her last answer.

"So Harry is trying to become a shina or death god? Why? How is that supposed to help him? Why put him through more?" Hermione burst out.

"Because, if Voldemort is really trying to ally with Hueco Mundo, it'll be very easy for the hollows to target Harry due to his immense spiritual energy, therefore, we must try and harness it to protect Harry and those around him." Hisagi explained.

"Is it...the only way?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. For now it is the only way."

"So how is he going to do it?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Well...you might not like it but...we might have to kill him without killing him to turn him into a shinagami." Hisagi said.

"WHAT!" Hermione screeched.

The whole room winced.

"Calm down, 'mione. I'm sure I won't die. After all I've escaped death three times already." Harry said.

"But still. Killing him without killing him? What's that supposed to mean?"

Aisuka took a deep breath, "Every soul is connected to the body by the chain of fate. Someone dies only when the chain of fate completely shatters or breaks, then you either become a wandering soul needed to be saved or a hollow. Shinigamicome when people with enough spirit power...can find their inner energy before the chain completely corrodes. Kisuke's method is forcing the soul out of the body, cutting the chain, tying the soul up, then making him crawl out of a long hole completely bound before his chain corrodes completely. It's rather...harsh. But we're trying to think of a better way. We HAVE to get Harry in contact with his zanpakutoh."

"Why can't you just buy him one? Why make Harry go through all this!"

"I told you! YOU CAN'T BUY A ZANPAKUTOH! If we were able to, even the lowest of idiots would be a shinigamiright now!" Aisuka said annoyed.

"A zanpakutoh awakens from your own spirit power. Harry has to learn to be able to use his when he WANTS to in order to awaken his sword." Hisagi added. "We cannot do it for him."

"But can't you help him?" Hermione's voice quavered slightly.

"What do you think we've been doing, baka? Playing dominos?" Aisuka retorted.

"Well..."

"We've been training him in EVERY possible way! Kido. Swordsmanship. Strategy. We're not stupid." Aisuka said coolly.

"But I was just..."

"Whatever. It's a natural thing too I guess. I'd freak if someone told me that Hisagi would have to die without dying to become a shinagami." Aisuka waved it off.

Hermione remained silent. Then spoke up again.

"So when is it going to happen? The killing without killing?" Hermione asked.

"During winter holidays." Harry replied dully. "I'm going to Karakura Town in Japan to visit the guy who's going to help me do it."

"Oh. Is there perhaps...any chance that...Ron and I could...you know."

"Course. It wouldn't be the same without you." Harry smiled.

And for the first time since Hermione heard the whole tale, she smiled at the group. It was then that Ron decided he should ask Hermione to dances first instead of a last resort after all.

--  
The night of the Yule Ball came and Harry was busy fixing his dress robes before he went down to meet his date. A couple of days before, he and Ron, well actually Harry, had asked the Patil twins, Parvati and Padma to go with them to the ball. They had agreed. Harry was to escort Parvati and Ron to Padma. On the other hand, neither boy actually knew who was going with Hermione.

Hisagi had gotten a date with a rather enthusiastic sixth year Ravenclaw and as mentioned, Aisuka was going with one of the twins, George to be exact. Harry and Ron set off to the Great Hall entrance to meet their dates, on the way the encountered Hisagi, pleading at someone, anyone to take the annoying Ravenclaw off his hands. Kami, he'd go on a drinking fest with Matsumoto and Shunsui if he had to right now! Harry smiled in sympathy, he knew what it felt like to have...fangirls.

Harry paused and straightened his bowtie before greeting Parvati and Padma 'good evening'. Padma cringed at Ron's distasteful dress robes in disgust. Before long, Harry and Parvati where stopped by McGonagall telling them where to go.

Harry had almost forgotten about having to open the first dance. He turned around to tell Parvarti it was time to go but was stopped by the sight of Cho and Cedric.

"Goodness. She really is beautiful." Parvarti whispered.

"Yea she is." Harry replied thinking that Parvarti meant Cho.

"No. Look. It's Hermione!" Parvarti said.

Harry then realized, they were facing different directions. He whirled around and saw Hermione. She was dressed in a pink dress and her hair was dolled up. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Wow." Harry breathed in his best friend. Then he saw Viktor Krum walking towards her and offered Hermione his arm, which she gladly accepted. 'So that's who she was coming with.' Harry thought as they walked away.

Harry took Parvarti's arm and they too, walked to the Great Hall. Proceeding out of the double doors, Harry could tell that many people were in awe by Hermione. One in particular was Hisagi. His eyes were fixated on her. He followed her throughout the Great Hall. Harry also spied Aisuka, next to her aniki, equally in awe of Hermione's beauty. Beside them, the rest of the Weasley clan was also gawking.

The night went presumably well, until Hermione blew up in Ron's face, leaving her face brimming with unshed tears. She shooed both Harry and Ron off to bed, saying it was late.

Hisagi, watching the whole thing, decided that it would be an oppurtune moment to comfort her. He stepped out of his hiding spot and offered her a butterbeer which Hermione gladly accepted.

(Ohh! It's some side HisagixHermione romance! Wheee.)

"You know, not all men are gits." Hisagi said quietly.

"I know but...it's always as if I'm a last resort! Just because we've been friends for so long! If they can't do it, they come to me, but why am I always last? Why can't I be first for a change? Or am I being to selfish." Hermione whispered shakily.

"I once knew someone like you." He said.

Hermione looked up at him, eyes red rimmed with tears.

"She was smart, quick witted, and sensible. She was also shy and beautiful." Hisagi said.

"Really?" Hermione cracked a small smile, "Am I quick witted and beautiful?"

"I said you reminded me of her." Hisagi said a smile playing at his handsome face.

"And...?" Hermione prodded, responding to Hisagi's subtle flirting.

"She often remained unnoticed by me. I never truly realized until she actually bloomed, like you did tonight." Hisagi said quietly.

"Bloomed?"

"She...wasn't the little bookworm, she transformed into a belle. She was belle already but no one really noticed...she wasn't a belle on the outside most of the time, it was rather on the inside."

"Mmhmm."

"She was the most gorgeous lady of all. She wasn't the little bookworm girl who only had answers. She was...the most beautiful lady in red at the annual shinigamicherry blossom festival dance."

"What happened?"

"I sucked up my gut, ditched my date, and asked her to dance. Ironically, we danced to a song called 'Lady in Red.'" Hisagi grinned.

"And what did she say?"

"She asked me if this is all it took for me to notice her." Hisagi said.

"What did you reply with?" Hermione asked, taking a sip of butterbeer and wiping away a few stray tears.

"I said, it didn't take anything. It was just me being...an idiot."

"Oh? And are you saying that one day, something like that, will happen between either me and Ron or Harry and I, and they'll fall in love with me?" Hermione asked.

"Oh no. They won't have time for that."

"Never mind that question now, I have another question now." Hermione said, "What happened between you two?"

"It was the last night I ever saw her."

"No. It couldn't have been." Hermione whispered.

"It was. She was killed the next day. Sent on a mission with Kaien's division to investigate a hollow. She didn't come back. It was the last time I saw her. I never told her anything either." Hisagi said quietly.

"But...fate isn't that cruel. How long ago was that?"

"It was...in September, fourteen years ago." Hisagi said.

Hermione let out a small gasp.

"But..." Hermione began, but Hisagi cut her off.

"Would the lady in...pink like to dance?" He offered her his hand, "The night is still young after all."

"I...I'd be delighted to." Hermione accepted and followed Hisagi onto the dance floor as the music for 'Perfect Moment' started playing.

The pair swayed to the music for awhile, Hermione rested her head on Hisagi's muscular upper body...

(Droool...sexiness. I wanna be in Hermione's position. Don't you think HermioneHisagi make an interesting pair? I think I can develop on this pairing...)

A little over a minute into the song, Hermione could hear Hisagi softly crooning the lyrics into her ear. Hermione shivered as Hisagi's hot breath hit her ear...

(Must resist...making it...smutty...until at least...sixth year...-cringe-)

"This is my moment...this is my perfect moment with you..." Hisagi crooned softly into Hermione's ear. She smelled exactly like her too. Vanilla and bluebells. "I wish I could free...this space and this time...the way that I feel...for you inside."

Time passed by all too quickly as the song ended and Hermione and Hisagi parted.

"Hisagi?" Hermione asked before she turned to leave.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you. I had...a wonderful time dancing with you." Hermione said then boldly went up to him and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks for making me feel better."

Hisagi smiled, "Anytime, Hermione-chan."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

As Hermione left the Great Hall, Hisagi was left thinking, 'She really is just like her...'

Meanwhile, behind an ice sculpture, Aisuka smiled, seeing her brother so content. Then she went off to the owlery. 'If only he knew.', leaving a clueless George as to where her whereabouts were.  
--  
(Why I put Aisuka as going to the ball with George, I do not know. Just for filler I guess. We'll see if anything happens between them like Hermione and Hisagi.

The next few mornings, right before break, Hermione looked oddly more cheerful than before. Harry was puzzled as to why. He had tried asking Hermione but all he got was a 'it's nothing, go back to your herbology essay.'...but Harry wasn't as to be satisfied with that answer. He tried asking Aisuka, but again, he got no help but a playful little smile on her lips.

Finally, the day came as to when they'd floo to Karakura Town.

"Remember. You have to say 'KUROSAKI CLINIC' very clearly. KUROSAKI!' Aisuka repeated for the tenth time, "Ichigo's expecting us there soon. So everyone have their things?" Aisuka asked turning back.

Hisagi nodded. 

"You've told us that over a hundred times already imouto." Hisagi sighed, "Now let's go."

Harry was eager to leave and he gripped the handle of his trunk tighter. Dumbledore was repeating to Aisuka the directions of how to use floo powder one last time.

"Okay then. I'm ready." Aisuka said throwing in a handful of floo powder. The flames turned bright green and cackled in the sunlight. "Right then, KUROSAKI CLINIC!" Aisuka stepped in and dissappeared.

"Alright then, I'll go next." Harry offered and made his way to the front. He repeated Aisuka's process and he too disappeared.

"I'll go." Hisagi went after, followed by Ron and Hermione. Pretty soon, the whole lot was at the Kurosaki Clinc in Karakura Town. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at the empty office, only a trail of ash remained in the fireplace. This was to be an interesting winter break, he expected.

--  
In the Kurosaki Clinic's fireplace in Karakura Town, Isshin Kurosaki's face went bleach white. Had a girl just come through the fireplace? A girl wearing shinigami garb? Had she just bid him hello and good day and called for Ichigo? Maybe Isshin really did need a vacation... 

--

**Thanks for the reviews, did I improve a bit in this chapter? Meh. I could've done better on the ball scene. But I want to get it moving. **


	3. Have A Holly Jolly Christmas

**Wild Drive**

**By Audrey**

**Chapter 3**

**Have A Holly Jolly Christmas...**

--

**Summary: **BleachHP crossover. Voldemort has started recruiting Hollows from Hueco Mundo so Dumbledore recruits the help of shinigamito Hogwarts. Old memories resurface for those who have been here once before as the war rages on. Set during Harry's fourth year. Post Aizen.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach and Harry Potter belong to...a. Tite Kubo and b. JK Rowling. I don't have two names thankyouverymuch.

**Notes: **So now we get to see Harry and Ichigo meet. Hmmm. Interesting things ensue. Mwahahaha. I'd really fancy seeing Ron and Hitsugaya duke it off in a game of chess though. We'll see if that can happen. -smile-. Kind of fillerish in this chapter. We'll start the REAL training soon. Uhmm. Hmm, yea, I guess you could say it DOES take place in the vizard/arrancar arc which is why a lot of shinigami are in Karakura like Ikkaku, Yumichiki, Matsumoto, and Hitsugaya. I gotta go research more on vizards which is why I'm sort of writing this filler chapter. Enjoy though. I worked hard to provide some laughs and humor. Uhh...hopefully most of the info here is correct, I still need some stuff on Hisagi's zanpakutoh though, anyone wanna help me please?

--

Ichigo Kurosaki jumped at the sight of walking in on three very dusty teenagers and two shinagami in his family's living room.

"YIII! You guys weren't supposed to be here until three in the afternoon!" Ichigo said annoyed.

"But it was three...when we left." Aisuka said.

"I meant THREE PM in JAPAN. Not three in England!" Ichigo said.

"Oh. Well next time be more specific. Anyways, where's Rukia? I found the most cutest bunny keychain in this place called Hogsmeade and I want to give it to Rukia-chan for Christmas." Aisuka asked.

"Here I am!" Rukia said coming into the living room followed by worried Yuzu and Karin.

"Ichi-nii? Tou-san says that...he..." Yuzu was cut short by the five new people in the living room, "Ahhh...gomen. I didn't know you had company, Ichi-nii. I'll go now." Yuzu said shyly backing away.

"Ah. Yuzu. Karin. I believe we've met. You two were here the last time I came to visit Rukia-chan also. Remember? I'm Aisuka." Aisuka said trying to break the tension in the atmosphere.

"Ah. Aisuka-san! Hai. I remember. Would you like...to drink anything?"

"Iie. It's fine. Anyways, we were wondering if we could talk in private with Ichigo and Rukia for awhile." Aisuka smiled sweetly. Ichigo was briefly reminded of when Rukia first showed up at Karakura High. She'd smiled in the exact same way and fooled everyone.

"Oh! Hai!" Yuzu said happily, "Karin-chan and I will leave now. Let's go Karin." Yuzu and Karin both left, leaving the three teens, three shinigami, and one shinigami/teen behind.

"So. Where are you guys staying?" Ichigo asked.

Out of nowhere, Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi in cat form, Tessai, Ginta, and Ururu popped up in Ichigo's living room.

"With me!" Kisuke said happily waving his fan in front of his hat covered face.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU LEARN TO MATERIALIZE FROM!" Ichigo waved his arms, this was his house not a public amusement attraction! (Kuku, the quote Ichigo said goes credit to Natsuki Takaya and Fruits Basket!)

"Silly Ichigo. I'm a shinigami too. Remember? Or must I refresh your memory on all our training lessons?" Kisuke said.

Rukia sweatdropped. Kisuke _could_ be annoying sometimes.

"Kisuke! Yoruichi! Tessai-san! Jinta-gaki! Ururu-chan!" Aisuka greeted each happily, "Long time no see. How've you been?"

"Well enough. We heard you guys were in town so we decided to pay a visit." Kisuke said happily waving his fan.

"Correction, Kisuke. **_You_** wanted to pay a visit. We said to give them some time to settle down." Yoruichi corrected.

"But Yoruichi! They don't need to know that." Kisuke pouted waving his fan.

"Mmhmm. Since we're here now though, why not introducing us?" Yoruichi cut off Urahara.

"Hn. That sounds like a good idea." Hisagi said, "You already know me. Shuhei Hisagi. Vice Captain. Soul Society. Done."

"Silly aniki...of course Yoruichi knows you. You had a crush on her back in shinigami academy." Aisuka gushed, "But it's different now because now you like Her--" Hisagi swore and clamped a hand over Aisuka's mouth.

"Who fed her kiwis? She's allergic and gets high off of them." Hisagi said, "And I like _no one_." Hisagi clarified, not noticing the semi-disappointed expression on Hermione's face.

"Kiwis? Anyways, I'm Harry. Harry Potter. I'm the one you're supposed to...kill without killing me." Harry extended his hand to Urahara.

"Ah! So you're 'boy who lived'!" Kisuke said shaking it, "Well I'm the 'shinigami who got exiled!'" He replied.

"Uhhh...pleased to meet you as well." Harry said backing down.

"And I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ronald Weasley. We're friends of Harry, just making sure that he'll be alright." Hermione finished off, introducing her and Ron.

"Very well then. Now that I know all of you...but I already knew you guys before you said anything thanks to Aisuka's long detailed letters...I suppose I should introduce myself." Kisuke sighed snapping his fan shut. "I...am Kisuke Urahara. I get called Sandal Hat by baka boy here." Kisuke gestured to Ichigo who scowled, "I am the former captain of squad thirteen until they exiled me unfairly. I am an inventor and self proclaimed...genius! Oh yes, I own the Urahara Shouten." He finished off grandly.

"I am Shihouin Yoruichi. Just call me Yoruichi. That's all I prefer to reveal at the moment." Yoruichi said then turned to Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu. "These three work at the shop. Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu."

"Uhmm, well, it's nice to meet you all." Harry said politely, not sure exactly what to think of the crazy people in front of him.

"Weren't Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Renij, Ikkaku, and Yumichika supposed to meet us as well?" Hisagi asked turning to Ichigo.

"Uhnn? Hai. But they know it's at THREE o'clock unlike some _other_ people." Ichigo retorted.

"Ahhh...we already apologized. Besides, we just forgot to calculate the time difference. Don't get your knickers in a bunch." Hisagi replied.

"Knickers in a what?" Ichigo asked confused.

"It's an English thing. Forget it." Hisagi muttered. "How have you been Rukia? Rukia? Where'd she go? Say, where did Aisuka go too?" Hisagi noticed that both girls were gone.

"Ahhh...uhmm...I don't know." Ichigo ran his hand through his orange hair.

"EEE! KAWAII!" A shriek resounded throughout the whole clinic.

"Well...now we know where they are." Ichigo muttered as the whole group ran towards the source of the shriek. There in the middle of the kitchen was Rukia, Aisuka, Yuzu, and Karin...and in the middle of the four was a fluffy...white...rabbit...plushie.

"Ahhh! So kawaii!" Rukia said picking up the plushie and hugging it, "Ariagatou Aisuka-chan!"

"I thought you'd like it. It screamed 'Rukia' when I saw it." Aisuka said grinning. "You're welcome. Happy Christmas!"

"Christmas! I had presents here somewhere..." Rukia said scratching her head. "I just wonder where I stashed them."

"In the closet, approximately five feet away from my Shakespeare collection." Ichigo replied boredly. No shinigami was going to give Rukia a better Christmas present then him...did he just think that?

"Oh! I'll be right back." Rukia said grabbing her new stuffed plushie and bounding off to Ichigo's room while thinking of a name, "I'll name you Chappy. Just like the original, because you're as _cute_ as the original." Rukia said happily grabbing at random presents in the closet and going downstairs again. She handed them out to Aisuka and Hisagi.

"Ehh? Where's mine, Rukia?" Kisuke pouted.

"Yours? I already gave you your new five function blender two days ago!" Rukia said.

"But...Yoruichi took it."

"Whatever. That's your problem." Rukia said watching eagerly as Aisuka opened her present.

"KYAH! New drawing materials! Ariagatou Rukia-chan!" Aisuka exclaimed hugging her new sketchpad and pencils tightly.

"Ahh...'Zanpakutoh Through The Ages', thank you Rukia." Hisagi said staring at the new book before him, (okay okay, so I kind of ripped off the title from Quidditch Through The Ages...but...I couldn't think of anything to get Hisagi!)

"So..." Ichigo started.

"We'll go unpack. We'll be back at three to meet up with everyone." Hisagi said picking up his trunk, "Let's go."

The three teens and Aisuka nodded, following Hisagi and the Urahara crew out of the Kurosaki Clinic. The last thing Ichigo heard came from the mouth of the red haired kid.

"Boy, and I thought my family was nutters!"

'You haven't seen anything yet.' Ichigo grinned to himself.

--

At the Urahara Store, the group was busy unpacking and settling in before meeting the other shinigami that lived in Karakura Town for the time being. Hermione, Hisagi, and Aisuka would be sharing a room while Harry and Ron would go into Renji's room. Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu had their seperate rooms, and of course Kisuke had his own.

Hisagi had long finished his unpacking, being a man, and needing not as much as the girls did. Aisuka was close to being done, while Hermione was arranging the last of her books. Ron and Harry on the other hand, had prefered to leave everything in their trunks and set to a game of Wizards Chess while waiting for the other three. A little while later, Hermione knocked on the door for Harry and Ron.

"Harry! Ron! Hurry up! It's almost three o'clock! It's two forty five right now. C'mon." Hermione prodded.

"In a minute 'Mione!" Ron said, "We've got a couple more moves till we finish this game!" Ron called out.

"What are they playing?" A new voice asked. Hermione looked to her left and jumped a little. There was a...boy...with white hair talking to her. She did the first thing that came to her mind. She shrieked. "EEEEEEK!"

The boy looked startled for a moment then resumed his stoic face. Probably intimidated on seeing me, he thought casually still waiting for an answer. At that precise moment, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Aisuka, and Hisagi were rushing to Hermione's side.

"What happened?" Hisagi asked. Hermione pointed at the white haired kid.

Aisuka and the rest burst out laughing as Hisagi looked dumbfounded.

"Uhmmm. Hermione? It's okay. This is Captain Hitsugaya. He's one of the shinigami we're supposed to meet today. His hair color is natural. And he may look like just a kid but he's quite a genius." Hisagi explained. Hitsugaya scowled. Again with his hair color and shortness! Couldn't people GET OVER IT already?

"He's so cute!" Hermione exclaimed.

Insert another scowl from Hitsugaya.

"I am _not_ cute. I am a captain. And you will refer to me as Hitsugaya Taichou only. Got it? Now answer my question. What are they playing in there?" Hitsugaya asked again attempting to remain as calm as possible.

"They're playing chess, Hitsugaya tai-shou." Hermione said stumbling on the pronunciation of 'taichou'.

Hitsugaya perked up. Chess? He pushed the door open and true enough the boys were playing chess. The red haired boy against the dark haired one. But one thing amazed Hitsugaya. The chess pieces weren't still. They were actually _moving_ when given commands. He watched the game in interest ocassionally giving out little pointers. In another five minutes, Harry had won.

"Okay, Hermione. We're done. Let's go." Harry said not noticing Hitsugaya. But Ron's eyes were wide. This kid was pretty good at chess!

"Hang on." Ron said then turned to Hitsugaya, "I challenge you to a game of wizards chess!"

For the first time since meeting these English teens, Hitsugaya smiled, "I accept." and sat down to compete against the red haired kid.

"I'm Hitsugaya _taichou_." He said emphasizing the 'taichou.'

"Ron Weasley. Let's start." Ron said ordering his pawn to move.

The game continued as more shinigami arrived. Pretty soon Matsumoto was sitting by her captain while Yumichika was criticizing Harry on brushing his hair and Ikkaku was intently talking to Hermione about the evolution of hairless creatures and Renji was staring boredly at the crowd. Finally after a harsh two hours of game play, Hitsugaya and Ron...were in a draw. Each only had the king left and...well, either way they moved, it was impossible to kill the other and vice versa, so Hermione, irritated at the waste of time, declared the game a draw.

(Meh, I really don't feel like writing a whole chess game in here, my skills aren't too good either)

At the precise moment, Kisuke stepped in with a tray of tea, followed by Yoruichi.

Keep in mind, all through this, Yoruichi is in cat form, until she chooses to change

"Ho! Now that the game of chess is all done, why not make some introductions." Kisuke said.

"Very well then. I'll go first." Ikkaku said, "I'm Ikkaku Madarame. In that order. Third seat of the eleventh division under Captain Kenpachi and Vice Captain Yachiru." Ikakku said proudly mentioning his captain's name.

"Rangiku Matsumoto!" A busty orange haired woman said next, "I'm Hitsugaya's vice captain. Tenth division."

"You're pink haired overcoat/weird hat's drinking partner lady!" Harry suddenly burst out. Matsumoto looked surprised for a moment as Hitsugaya and Aisuka stifled giggles and laughs. Then Matsumoto understood.

"Ooh! You mean Kyoraku taichou! Yes. We go drinking together alot." Matsumoto said.

"Sorry. I meant Kyoraku taichou. Not uhmm...whatever I said." Harry mumbled and apologized.

"Don't be. That pink overcoat is tacky, but don't say anything about it. He likes it." Matsumoto shrugged.

"Abarai Renji. Vice Captain of the Sixth Squad..." Renji started to introduce himself but was cut off by Yumichika.

"Bakamono! I wanted to introduce myself _third_. After all, THREE is the most beautiful number." Yumichika pouted.

"Fool. What does it matter? Besides. You should've said something!" Renji retorted back.

"But I'm not rude. I don't interrupt!" Yumichika replied.

"You interuppted my introduction just now!"

"No! I waited until you finished your sentence!"

"Whatever. Anyways. As I was saying. Vice Captain of Squad Six under Kuchiki Taichou until I got demoted recently. Now she's..." Renji thumbed to Aisuka, "Taking my place in Soul Society."

"Demoted?" Hermione asked, "What for?"

"None of your business at the moment." Renji said coldly.

"Now that _he's_ done, I guess I'll go...wait. Hitsugaya taichou can go. Four is NOT a beautiful number." Yumichika said.

(Hahaha. See his personality starting to show? Haha. xD)

"Fine. Just shut up already then." Hitsugaya said standing up. "My name is...Toshiro Hitsugaya. Captain of the Tenth Division. Matsumoto, is my vice captain. And I will _only_ be referred to as Hitsugaya _taichou_." Hitsugaya said again.

"Awww. Okay taichou." Matsumoto smiled and ruffled his hair.

"_Matsumoto..._"

"Gomen, taichou."

"Finally! My turn! My name is Yumichika Ayasegawa. _FIFTH_ seat of squad eleven under Captain Kenpachi." Yumichika said, "I'm the prettiest out of all of them." He added lastly.

"Yea yea. We get it. So what'd we miss?" Ichigo said appearing in the door way with Rukia who was holding Kon. Behind them were three other teenagers. A girl with bright orange hair, a huge tall guy, and a serious looking boy with oversized glasses.

"Nothing much. Just introductions and a heated game of chess." Hisagi said.

"Ahh. Well, I brought Sado, Ishida, and Orihime along." Ichigo said referring to the three teens behind him.

"Konnichiwa minna! I'm Orihime Inoue. Pleased to meet you!" Orihime bowed.

"Are you a shinigami too?" Harry asked.

"Ah! No." Orihime replied. Sado shook his head as well.

"Yusatora Sado." The biggest one said.

"Uryuu Ishida. Not a shinigami either." Ishida said pushing up his glasses.

"You're the _quincy_ dude!" Harry exclaimed pointing to Ishida who seemed taken aback at how this boy knew so much about him.

"Yea Harry. That's the quincy. He's the last of his kind. Pretty cool dude though." Ichigo said thumbing to Ishida.

"Yes. Well. Ahem." Ishida blushed a bit and pushed up his glasses.

(Squee! Ishida blushed!)

"Well then." Kisuke started putting down his cup of tea, "Since everyone is now acquainted and has become _such_ good friends...let's get started, shall we?"

Yes. I know. You guys probably _hate_ introductions by now, but it HAS to happen. You can't expect all of them to know each other just by looking can you?

"WAIT A MINUTE!" An annoying voice yelled. Everyone turned their head. "YOU FORGOT ABOUT KON!" The lion plushie jumped out of Rukia's bag.

"Great merlin! Did that stuffed animal just...**talk**?" Ron asked dumbfounded.

"Remember the mod souls we told you about, Harry?" Hisagi asked.

Harry nodded still amazed by the talking lion plushie.

"Well...Kon is a mod soul." Ichigo finished off, "He's quite an annoying one too, but oh well."

"WHAT! NEE-SAN!" Kon cried a puddle of tears and jumped into Rukia's arms, "ICHIGO IS BEING MEAN AGAIN!"

"Urusu! Shut up!" Rukia said and stuffed Kon back into her backpack. "Gomen nesai, minna! That wasn't meant to happen." Rukia laughed nervously.

"Back to the point." Kisuke said ignoring the interruption from Kon. "I plan on doing to Harry...exactly what I did to Ichigo." Kisuke said.

"WHAT!" Ichigo cried out, Kisuke was trying to kill this kid too?

"It's the only way I can think of at the moment with the amount of time we have and the growing threats." Urahara stated calmly.

"So. You're going to murder me?" Harry said.

"Basically."

"Well..." Harry thought for a moment.

"You're going to ask how?" Matsumoto said.

"Yes. How are you going to kill me?"

"If I told you, that'd be no fun."

"_KISUKE." _Yoruichi glared.

"Fine fine." Kisuke sighed and began, everyone huddled around him, especially the three British teens. "I'm going to force Harry's spirit out of his body...and bind him, then make him crawl out of---"

"That stupid five hundred foot deep hole." Ichigo interrupted and finished for Urahara.

"Well yes, then when he comes to with his zanpakutoh, I'll fight him!" Kisuke clapped his hands together happily at the prospect of another sword fight. I mean, it does get a bit dull not fighting after a hundred years or so, right?

"Force my spirit out of my body?" Harry sputtered not really understanding it.

Matsumoto sighed.

"Y'know how your spirits attached to your body by the chain of fate? Well basically Kisuke here is gonna cut that chain off." Matsumoto explained. Harry nodded. He remembered Aisuka and Hisagi telling him about this briefly some time ago. It all came back to mind now...

"Binding?" Harry asked.

"Courtesy of Tessai!" Kisuke said happily. Harry gulped. Courtesy of that huge...scary...man? "Yes!" Kisuke said as if reading Harry's thoughts.

"So it's settled then. We'll start tomorrow. Get a good nights sleep." Yoruichi instructed. Harry nodded. The shinigami all departed one by one.

"Ja Ne, Harry! We'll be back. Gotta go report to Soul Society on some stuff." Aisuka explained. "We'll see you tomorrow, if not, Hitsugaya taichou should make sure everything's alright."

Hisagi nodded towards Harry as he and Aisuka disappeared to the back room of the Urahara Shouten. Hitsugaya followed last and closed the door behind him.

"That went well. Don't you think?" Yumichika pondered. Ikkaku nodded.

"Can't wait to see how he does. Mind if we watch?" Rangiku asked Urahara.

"No. Come and watch all you want."

"Ehem. Well I'll be back with Rukia tomorrow. Dunno if you guys want to come though." Ichigo turned to Ishida, Orihime, and Chad.

"I'll be busy tomorrow, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime replied.

"I have to train with my father." Ishida added.

"Mm...I'm busy." Chad finally said.

"Oh. Okay then. Just me and Rukia." Ichigo sighed. "See ya tomorrow, sandal hat." Ichigo and Rukia turned to leave.

"Ja Ne!" Kisuke waved happily to all the departing shinigami. Then he turned and looked at his store. Still neatly stocked as it was, "Phooey. They didn't buy anything." He said sadly.

--

In the back room of the Urahara Shouten, Hisagi opened a gateway to Soul Society. He stepped out of his gigai and into the gate and disappeared. Aisuka repeated the same process after him and both were gone from Earth. Pretty soon, both of them were safe, back in Soul Society, right inside Seireitei.

"Feels good to be home." Hisagi grinned stretching lazily. The hot sun shone upon his back. He rolled up the sleeves of his shinigami uniform to reveal his toned arm muscles.

"Mmm. I'm hungry. Let's go eat something before reporting." Aisuka suggested, "I can never fully get used to what they serve at Hogwarts, though Dumbledore-san did try hard to make it taste like authentic Japanese food, it never was quite the same."

"Yea. Let's go. Maybe we can dig some gossip on what's happening before we report." Hisagi started walking towards a small restaurant. The restaurant was a popular one within Seireitei. It was a small bar connected to a ramshack rundown restaurant. Many shinigami, both men and women, all hung around there in their spare time. At this moment, Shunsui, Ukitake, and Nanao were sitting at the bar. Shunsui was drinking his usual sake, Nanao was nimbly munching on some seaweed chips and Ukitake was downing enormous amounts of food.

"Makes you wonder how ill Ukitake taichou really is." Aisuka crinkled her nose as Ukitake finished off a bowl of natto. "Ewww. How does he eat natto anyways? It smells...disgusting."

"Hmmm. What do you want to eat?" Hisagi asked glancing at the menu overhead.

"Ahh...Pork Ramen." Aisuka said after a second of thought.

"I'll take Beef Udon." Hisagi told the chef as they sat down on the table perpendicular to Ukitake, Shunsui, and Nanao's. "Ukitake taichou, Shunsui taichou, Ise fuku-taichou." Hisagi nodded to the three.

"Ah. Hisagi. How've you been?" Ukitake asked first. "You too, Aisuka."

"Good. How is your health, Ukitake taichou?" Aisuka asked politely as a bowl of ramen was set in front of her.

"Fine fine. How's Rukia doing down there?"

"She's doing good." Aisuka grinned remembering Rukia's reaction to the bunny plushie.

"Any new findings on the Aizen-Voldemort thing?" Shunsui asked.

"No. Not at the moment. Everything seems rather quiet and peaceful. However, we're not taking any chances. Tomorrow, we're going to let Harry try and release his zanpakutoh." Hisagi replied slurping on his udon.

(Hee. I looove udon. Haven't tried ramen yet though.)

"Hmm. That's interesting. I thought Aizen would've tried something by now." Shunsui rubbed his head. Ukitake nodded.

"Have you reported back to headquarters yet?" Nanao wondered not looking up from her book.

"Not yet. We just got here and thought we'd eat something before reporting in, Ise fuku-taichou." Aisuka replied.

"Hmm. What's it like in England?" Nanao asked.

"It's a bit cool there right now and the language is very different. The food is kind of weird too. Something like Kidney Pudding isn't normally what we eat." Hisagi joked.

"Ha! Bet Jushiro would like to try some of that, eh?" Shunsui elbowed his friend who grinned and nodded.

"Eh, well, we gotta go." Hisagi finished the last of his udon and turned to Aisuka, "Don't want to keep 'em waiting too long. Nice talking to you again, later, Ukitake taichou, Shunsui taichou, Ise fuku-taichou." Hisagi said and left with Aisuka.

"Hmm. Interesting. Interesting." Ukitake pondered.

--

Inside the ninth division chambers, Hisagi scribbled in paperwork that was supposed to be turned in.

"Damn, I've been gone for a couple of months and this whole squad turns lazy on me!" Hisagi growled as he furiously filled in his paperwork.

"Uh huh. Sure aniki. Anyways, I'm going to head over to sixth division and see if I can find Kuchiki taichou. Rukia gave me some stuff to give to Kuchiki taichou and I'm sure I've got paperwork before heading down to report also. Besides, I haven't seen Kuchiki taichou in awhile. He told me to bring back...spicy food for him. Ha." Aisuka said and flash stepped out of the ninth division.

"Hmm...it sure feels nice to be home again." Aisuka observed as she flew over rooftops towards sixth division. "But...they still don't have replacements for Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tosen. I wonder when they'll fill in the positions." Aisuka pondered as she reached sixth division. "Wish I could get a promotion but I haven't quite mastered my shikai yet to even become a fukutaichou." Aisuka muttered as she straightened her uniform before entering.

Inside the sixth division, Kuchiki Byakuya was at his desk filling out his own paperwork.

(Ra...there's lots of paperwork in Soul Society...haha...xP)

He heard the door open and close. Sensing the reiatsu of his third seat, he waited for Aisuka to come report to him. Pretty soon, she knocked on his door.

"In." Byakuya replied. Aisuka cautiously walked in. Still somewhat awed and scared of her captain, she didn't want to get on his bad side.

"Kuchiki taichou." Aisuka greeted.

"Hn. You have paperwork." Byakuya nodded towards the pile of papers on his right side.

"Hai. I uhmm, brought some stuff for you from Rukia-kun." Aisuka mumbled walking towards her captain's desk. "And I uhmm, got your spicy food you wanted from England." Aisuka set a box on Byakuya's desk along with a jar of hot sauce. Then she turned and picked up the stack of papers, "I'll uhh, finish this as soon as possible. Anything else, taichou?" Aisuka asked.

Byakuya shook his head while cutting open the box.

"Okay then...I'll be back later with finished work." Aisuka backed out and left.

Byakuya inwardly laughed at his third seat's shyness. 'Must be the effect of the Kuchiki nobility.' Byakuya thought as he heard Aisuka trip outside.

"Fuck. He's so intimidating." Aisuka swore as she tripped over her own two feet. "I gotta stop being so scared of him...but then again, who wouldn't be scared of Kuchiki taichou? Heck, I bet even Ukitake taichou is intimidated by him sometimes." Aisuka walked away with a stack of paperwork. "Well, might as well start on it. Nothing else to do anyways, and we can't report until we finish all necessary paperwork anyways." Aisuka sat down at her desk and took out a pen. "Hmm, let's see...mission..."

After two hours Aisuka had finally finished all her paperwork. "There we go. That's the last of it. Turn this in, then I'll go check back up on aniki." Aisuka smiled and stacked her paperwork neatly. She got up and placed it in the 'paperwork stack' by Byakuya's office door, then she flash stepped out back to ninth division headquarters. Hisagi, on the other hand, as a fukutaichou had _much_ more paperwork than Aisuka, so he wasn't quite done. And since ninth division's vice captain was back, the rest of the ninth division decided to err...slack a bit. In fact, Hisagi had no idea where his whole division went. It was eerily quiet in ninth division as a matter of fact. Hisagi was sitting at his desk mentally growling and ranting about how _stupid_ his entire division was when Aisuka came back.

"Troubled aniki?" Aisuka asked grinning and noticing the stress marks on Hisagi's usually calm face.

"I don't know where the hell my entire stupid division went. They must've thought, oh look! Fukutaichou is back! Let's go slack off and leave him with all the paperwork. I'm sure he won't mind. Stupid bastards. When I get my hands on them..." Hisagi muttered.

"Ahh...don't be mad. I'll help you if I can." Aisuka sat down by her brother. "Here, I'll take the standard paperwork while you finish up the paperwork meant for your position only. That way we can hurry up and report. Inner court must be wondering why the hell we're taking so long." Aisuka picked up a pen.

"Hnn. Ariagatou imouto. You finished all your paperwork already?" Hisagi asked looking up.

"Mm...hai." Aisuka scribbled things down from memory.

"Hnnn...stupid paperwork." Hisagi muttered once again as he attempted to finish yet another piece. "Gonna take me forever. I swear when I get my hands on this stupid division..."

--

_Okie dokie. Done with the third chapter. Ariagatou for all the reviews. Next chapter will mostly be focused in on Soul Society and I might even show what's going on between Aizen and Voldemort. Woot. Then we'll get to Harry becoming a shinigami. Heh. This is really moving along. _


End file.
